fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Sentai Shukyuger
This is about 5 siblings the Isuma siblings. They are looking for their missing father who raised them since their mum died. But they need to handle new powers to defeat the Ankokou that took that father. They also gain help from a Prince who is Shukyu Silver Isuma Daigo-Red Daigo is 20 years old and he's quite a goof ball he's always there to protect his siblings even though he's the 2nd born. He never backs down from a fight no matter how difficult it might be. At times he says goofy stuff at his siblings for messing up which only makes the youngest Ayuuri laughs. His younger sister Hina does everything by the book with no room for messing up. Isuma Ayuuri-Pink Ayuuri is 16 and the youngest out the group. She hates school and loves sports. A kind-hearted girl, Ayuuri is a strong fighter who is very agile and quick. She does not take it kindly when others weaker than her are treated unkindly or in trouble. She looks up to her older siblings and her dream is to explore the world she gain a crush on the 6th ranger Ryo Yokohama which she scared if her older siblings wouldn't like it. Isuma Hina-Yellow Hina is 17 years old and more mature then Daigo and she has a great brother/sister relationship with her older brother Shirogane. She does all of her work and does all the cooking in the house. She looks up to her brother Takeru and she didn't want to disappoint him when she got engaged to her boyfriend she called it off because of her siblings she is very impatience because she would always had to take Ayuuri to school even though she knows how much Ayuuri loves football,rugby and other sports like that also she knows how much Ayuuri hates school Isuma Shirogane-Brown Shirogane is 19 making him the 3rd born he's strict and like to kick back with a book he thinks the way Ayuuri acts is stupid but he doesn't say anything he's calm, collected and acts like a true leader but he was the second person to vote for Daigo to be leader. He's quite obedient to Hina, he often teases Ayuuri but he still finds Ayuuri funny. Isuma Takeru-Green Takeru is 23 years old making him the eldest out of the siblings. He is an unhurried man. He works at a shop selling watermelons Ayuuri hinted if he had a crush on his co worker Haruka but she 27 so he pretend not to like her. He was the first person to vote Daigo to be leader and he's very protective of his sisters Hina and Ayuuri and wants to help them. He was happy that Ayuuri found someone that she liked. Yokohama Ryo-Silver Ryo is actually a prince. His home planet is Animtopia which made the morphers for Shukyuger. He was teasing Ayuuri a lot but came to like her. He decided to stay on earth and became a mentor. Daigo was jealous because Ayuuri was taking more in her studies by Ryo. Ryo's mother the queen of Animtopia away but the others didn't want him to go. Later he gains feelings for Ayuuri but hid it